Lottery games are wide spread in many countries. A very common type of lottery game involves selecting a set of numbers at random. The numbers are marked on a computer readable ticket, with a computerized print-out then being provided at the lottery sales outlet, while the computer records each combination of numbers. The entries on each ticket sold at each sales outlet are transmitted to a cental computer and recorded there.
A random draw is then performed, commonly by selecting (with a special machine) ping pong balls from a collection of ping pong balls having numbers marked on them. The process of drawing or selecting the ping pong balls is not particularly exciting and has no symbiotic effect in aiding other fields of activity.